Green Soap
by goldensphere
Summary: Dawn thinks that summer activity camp would be the best thing ever, until... she realizes that she forgot to bring soap! What will Dawn do now?


**Hi again, everybody. This is my second story. For this story, I decided to not write from anyone's point of view today, just saying. Enjoy reading!**

 **I do not own Pokemon in any way.**

* * *

Dawn was very excited from the moment she woke up. For the first time ever, she was going to a summer activity camp. But that wasn't the best part. All, or at least, most of her friends were coming too!

* * *

 **Flashback**

For the past few days, Dawn had been complaining of the so very boring summer so far. On the last few days of school, she couldn't wait for her summer holidays, but now that they were here...they seemed to never end. She had no one to shop with, and when she tried texting her friends, they all seemed to be busy doing whatever they were doing.

One day, just another boring summer day, as Dawn was sprawled on her bed 'being bored' (staring at the ceiling and constantly sighing), Johanna, Dawn's mother, came into her room, smiling ear to ear.

"Guess what, Dear!" she exclaimed. "I found something that might interest you!" Her mother handed her a small booklet.

As Dawn read it, she squealed in delight.

"Summer activity camp sounds great, Mom!" she cried. "Wait till I tell the others!"

And so Dawn called all of her friends and told them the great news, and many of them decided to come too.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

The excited girl was ready to go. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and waited on her driveway for the bus. It seemed to take forever to come, but it came eventually.

"Goodbye sweetheart!" Dawn's mother called out. "Have fun at camp!" Dawn waved good-bye to her mom.

"Hi everyone!" Dawn said cheerfully as she climbed onto the bus. "Hi Drew, hi Misty, hi May, hi Gary, hi...Paul? I thought you said you're not coming, Paul."

"Hn," Paul replied staring out the window. He sat at the very back of the bus alone. Dawn decided to sit next to him so he won't be 'lonely'.

When they arrived, they each got settled into the cabins they were assigned in which they would sleep over night. Dawn was assigned with Misty, May, and Serena. She didn't really know Serena too well, but she was happy to be with May and Misty.

The next morning, Misty was the first to wake up. Of course, she woke up Dawn and May to start the morning. Serena woke up too by Misty's so very loud attempt to wake her friends.

The morning started off great as they headed to the bathroom to wash their faces. Until...

"Oh no!" cried Dawn. "I forgot to bring soap. I packed everything except soap!" Dawn was completely panic-stricken.

"Calm down, calm _down_!" laughed Serena. "Don't worry, you can use my soap." Serena handed Dawn a bar of soap. It was packed in white paper.

"Hey thanks!" Relief showed on Dawn's face. "I should have known: there was no need to worry!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "You _always_ say that!" she sighed.

Dawn started to unwrap the paper. She thought it smelled good and was probably the best soap ever. But she was wrong as out slipped a green, oval-shaped bar of soap.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" the girl screamed as she immediately dropped the soap on the floor as if it were a poisonous spider.

"What's wrong?!" Serena and Misty yelled in unison.

"It's _green!_ " Dawn screeched. "The horrible thing is _green!"_

"I don't see what's wrong with that!" a hurt Drew's voice shouted out of nowhere.

"What's wrong with green?" May asked looking puzzled.

"It's green," Dawn repeated. "Green is the colour of vomit and spinach. I _hate_ green. _"_

"Vomit actually looks more brown," Misty pointed out. Serena made a disgusted face.

"That's not my point," Dawn sighed. "Ugh, do I _really_ have to use it?"

"You're so dramatic, Dawn!" Misty snickered.

"You don't _have_ to," Serena said to Dawn as she picked the soap off the ground. "I'm sorry you don't like my soap."

"No need to worry!" Dawn replied suddenly brightening up.

"Here we go again," Misty groaned.

"I'll just use Misty's soap," Dawn said cheerfully.

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Misty. "Why mine? Use May's!"

"May's soap smells too fruity," explained Dawn. "But I like that aqua-coloured soap of yours!"

Misty groaned again. But she had to be nice to her friend, didn't she? Eventually, Misty let Dawn use her soap. Then, they continued their day.

From that time on, camp was great, except for one thing. A few days after the soap incident, Drew started ignoring Dawn for two days.

At first, Dawn couldn't understand why. She found out soon, though.

It turned out that the soap incident story had spread quickly, and somehow become that Dawn said that Drew's hair looked like spinach.

 _'Oh, how rumours spread,'_ Dawn thought to herself. Although personally, she _did_ think Drew's hair looked a bit like spinach. Other than that, camp was one of the most fun things Dawn had ever gone to.

* * *

 **And that's that! My second story is complete! What did you think? Tell me in your reviews please. Oh yeah, and one more thing. I have decided to take suggestions now. Story suggestions and suggestions on how I can make my stories even better! Thanks for reading and have a marvelous day! XD**


End file.
